


Liberty of Ryloth

by A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan, Blu3g1rl



Series: Project Freelance [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Mace Windu, Canon-Typical Violence, Medical Procedures, Other, more freelancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan/pseuds/A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3g1rl/pseuds/Blu3g1rl
Summary: Republic victory is at hand. Clone troopers, under the command of the Jedi, have successfully invaded the Separatist-occupied world of Ryloth. Anakin Skywalker battles the enemies in the skies, while Obi-Wan Kenobi frees villages from the grip of vile Separatist leader Wat Tambor. Now Jedi General Mace Windu and Commander Ava Charr lead the attack on enemy lines in the final offensive to liberate the capital city of Lessu.





	Liberty of Ryloth

  
  


The Republic tanks ponderously advanced up a winding ledge, exchanging fire with their Separatist equivalents on a plateau on the other side of the gorge. One Separatist tank landed a direct hit on the front leg of the leading tank, causing it to pitch forward. 

 

Mace Windu flung the hatch open. “Take cover!” While Ava and the two clones clambered out, Mace shattered the transparisteel cockpit and slung the unconscious driver over one shoulder.    
  
“We're pinned down!” Ponds called up to them. 

 

“Commander, bring out the Lightning Squadron,” Mace Windu ordered.   
  


“I want Lightning up here now!” Ponds relayed the order. Five clones manning walkers dropped from the carrier tank and bounded over to the two Jedi.

 

“Get the injured back,” Mace Windu told them. “We’re gonna clear the road.” Together, he and Ava lifted the tank they’d been in with the Force and dropped it over the edge. 

 

Two clones hopped down from their walkers. “All yours, sirs,” one said.

 

Turbolaser blasts pulverized the sandstone around them as Lightning Squadron advanced on the enemy tanks, nimbly dodging and leaping over explosions. 

 

“Should we run?” the droid at the command post asked its companion.

 

“It would be better if we just surrend—” Two blasts from Mace Windu’s walker silenced them forever. Lightning Squadron made short work of the remaining forces.

 

Mace, Ava, and Ponds dismounted, the latter removing his helmet.

  
“How many men did we lose?” Mace Windu asked his commander as their tanks came up behind them.

 

“Thirty-two, I think, including command crews of three walkers,” Ponds replied. “The good news is, General Kenobi's broken their lines. We have a clear path straight to the capital now.”

  
Mace Windu frowned. “This battle was costly. We're gonna need help to take the city.”

 

Ava stroked her chin in thought. “I might have an idea for where to get it. But first things first.” Ava made a sweeping motion upward. A probe droid slowly rose from behind a wrecked droid tank, caught in her Force grip. “It’s rude to eavesdrop,” she addressed the droid, then Force-crushed it. The probe’s sparking pieces landed on the sandstone.

  
“The Republic is advancing faster than I expected,” Wat Tambor stated after the video from the probe droid cut out.

  
“I calculate they will reach the main gates by morning. I recommend we prepare our retreat,” the tactical droid advised.

  
Clearly, Wat Tambor thought, this unit’s programming was deficient. Why would he retreat now when he clearly had the advantage, with so much wealth yet unplundered? “I will  _ not  _ retreat. Those Jedi do not have the troops to take this city. Bring our units inside the walls and secure the bridge.”

 

Now within view of Lessu, Mace and Ava set up a holoconference with Master Yoda, Chancellor Palpatine, Admiral Yularen, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Orn Free Taa, Ryloth’s representative in the Galactic Senate.  

 

“What's your progress, Skywalker?” Chancellor Palpatine asked Anakin. 

 

“My fighters have secured control of the space around Ryloth. We have the Separatist cruisers on the run.”   
  


“Very good, General Skywalker,” Palpatine praised.

  
A holo of Ryloth replaced Anakin. Mace Windu pointed to the southern hemisphere. “Master Kenobi has taken the Jixuan desert, so the southern hemisphere is ours.”

  
Senator Taa sighed in relief. “Then it's almost over.” 

  
Ava shook her head. “Not yet. The key position is the capital of Lessu. Our spies are certain the Separatist leader Wat Tambor has his command center there.”

  
“When taken the city we have, capture Tambor we must,” Yoda told them.

  
“It's not going to be easy, Master,” Mace said. “Tambor has chosen his stronghold well.” The holo of Ryloth zoomed in on the city of Lessu. “This plasma bridge is the only way in or out.”

  
“I'm afraid a siege could drag on indefinitely,” Palpatine said.

  
“My people have suffered so much already,” Senator Taa moaned.

  
“A plan you have to take the bridge, Master Windu?” Yoda asked. 

 

“It was Charr’s idea. With our forces stretched so thinly, we’re going to enlist the help of the freedom fighters led by Cham Syndulla.” He brought up a holo of the Twi’lek leader. “His fight against the droids has made him a symbol of freedom for the people.”   
  


Chancellor Palpatine frowned. “Cham Syndulla was a radical before the war.”

 

“He is very unpredictable,” Senator Taaa claimed. “He can't be trusted. I know Syndulla seeks to gain power. We were political rivals.”

  
Mace Windu and Ava exchanged an exasperated look. “Charr and I will leave the politics to you, Senator,” he said. “ _ We’re _ going to do whatever we can to help these people.”

  
“Perhaps we could send you Republic reinforcements instead,” Palpatine suggested hopefully. 

  
“There are no reinforcements available, Chancellor,” Admiral Yularen told him.

 

“What if we hire Project Freelancer then?” he challenged, “Their soldiers are very good. Perhaps they can help.” He leaned out of the holo to no doubt order someone to contact the Freelancers. 

  
Mace nodded in acceptance. Freelancers could be useful. However, that didn’t mean they were going to just sit around and wait around for them to arrive.“We’re going to make contact with Syndulla in the meantime,” Mace said. After concluding the conference, Mace and Ava set off with two ARF troopers—Stak and Razor— to find the Twi’lek resistance.

  
It was after midday when they came to the edge of the plateau, and Mace spotted a clue.

 

“What makes you think the rebels are this way, General?” Stak asked.

 

Mace hopped down from his walker to take a closer look.

 

“You found something, Master?” Ava asked.

 

“The resistance fighters ride creatures native to this region,” he told them. “And these tracks are fresh.”

  
Ava nodded and dismounted, the clones following. “Which means they can't be that far.”

  
“Isn't this the spot where they were massacred?” Stak asked. 

 

“Looks like it was a hell of a fight,” Razor commented. Several dozen gravestones were clustered together. There was no need to ask who had put them up.   
  


A creature’s roar echoed in the distance. “Is that them?” Stak asked.

 

Ava shrugged and remounted her walker. “Only one way to find out.”

 

ooOoo

 

“Keep on the lookout for that lost patrol,” a B2 battle droid reminded its companions as the two Jedi and Stak and Razor took cover behind the months-old wreckage of a Republic tank.

 

Moving forward to get a better look at the droids, Razor accidentally stepped on a piece of debris with an audible crunch.

  
“Did you hear that?” a B1 droid asked. 

 

“I don't see anything,” another said. They weren’t programmed to be observant, or smart, merely to overwhelm enemies with their numbers, Ava reflected. If, on the other hand, Separatist armies were comprised of commando droids, they’d be in trouble.

 

Stak and Razor raised their rifles, but Mace waved them back. The four pressed themselves against the wall.

  
“Why didn't we take them out, sir?” Razor asked. 

 

“I have a feeling the rebels will do it for us,” Mace replied with a slight smirk.

  
“Look out! It's an ambush!” a B1 droid cried. 

 

“Help! It's the resistance!” another wailed. 

 

The team broke cover and ran to help, but the rebels were fast. By the time they got there, the only thing to be seen was the sparking remains of the droids. 

 

A half dozen Twi’leks of varying skin colors sprang up and pointed their blasters at them.

 

An orange-skinned male Twi’lek stepped into view above them. “I was wondering when you'd find me, Master Jedi.”

  
“General Syndulla,” Mace greeted him, “I've come for your help.”

  
Syndulla lifted his chin. “What makes you think you'll get it?”

 

“Some hideout you have here,” Mace commented as Syndulla led them into the cavern that housed the Resistance.

  
“It has advantages,” Syndulla agreed. He cast Ava another curious glance— the same kind of glance she’d gotten from the sentry at the entrance, and the Resistance fighters following them.

 

Ava sighed inwardly.  _ Here it comes. _

 

“I do not mean to cause offense, Master Jedi,” Cham began slowly. “But I have never seen one of your species before. Are you a Pantoran of some kind?”

 

Stak and Razor sniggered behind them. They’d heard stories from Commander Ponds about Commander Charr’s exasperation with the multiple inquiries about her species. Though Agent Alderaan was able to recognize her species. But he didn't know everything, or he would've known how she'd spotted him in the medbay, she thought, smirking inwardly. She shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to think about that confusing being. 

 

“No offense taken,” Ava replied smoothly and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the amused glint in Master Mace’s. “I’m actually a Chiss. My species is extremely rare in known space, so I can understand your confusion.” 

  
“We saw the graves of many of your people in that battlefield as well,” Mace said after a few moments of silence. “Together, we can prevent that from happening again.”

  
Cham’s lip curled. “Do you know why we were massacred, Master Jedi?” he asked them. “When the droids swept over Ryloth, the Republic was unable to help us. We were forced to surrender, and we came here unarmed. The Separatists brought tanks to exterminate us.”   
  


“Come here, boy,” Stak gently coaxed the blurrg... “Come on, don't be afraid.” The animal inched forward and he reached out to touch it. “See, there's nothing to be afraid of here.” Just before his hand touched it the animal lunged forward with its teeth bared. Stak jerked back and clutched his hand to his chest.

 

The Twi’lek next to him sniggered, “Qa a ekeosur,” he said out loud. 

  
“He says his blurrg may be ill-tempered, but she's much faster than your riding machines,” the rebel leader lied with an easy-going smile.    
  


“I don't know about that,” Stak muttered.   
  


Syndulla walked over to his friend and noticed the injury he tried to hide. “What is this, a scratch? Gobi, get better. I need you.” Gobi smiled at him and quietly thanked him. Syndulla turned back to Ava and Windu, “We have little food or drink, but it is our tradition to share what we do have with our guests,” he offered. Despite his hesitance to work with the Republic, he would honor his culture’s traditions. 

 

ooOoo   
  


“Our scouts reported in from the village up ahead,” a trooper reported to Ponds, “The enemy's already pulled out. Women and children are all that's left.” 

 

“Interesting,” a voice commented and the trooper turned to see two armored figures walk up to them. One was green and the other blue. 

 

“Freelancers.” Ponds flatly intoned before the trooper drew his weapon. “They were hired by the Republic.” He had gotten the memo about it and wasn’t happy that they were here. “See if we can spare some rations for the civvies. They’ll be hungry.”

 

One of them, the blue one, piped up, “Let me come as well,” the agent requested. Their voice modulator made them sound like a small girl. “I’m a medic.”

 

Ponds nodded and studied the green armored one, “And what is your role?” 

 

“Slicer.” He answered back boredly, “We studied the base before coming here. I’ll be needed if the droids turn off their energy bridge. That thing is the only way in and out.” His posture was an easy-going one and Ponds had a hard time believing that he was a Freelancer. “I am Agent Alderaan and the other one is Agent Naboo.” 

  
Suddenly loud explosions shook the ground. “Sir, enemy ships are entering our sector!” a trooper shouted as ships flew over their heads.

  
Kark, that wasn’t good. “Damage report!” Ponds snapped as his hand reached for a blaster.

 

The trooper looked at the computer, “There's no tactical damage, sir. It didn't hit us.” His eyes widened and he snarled, “They bombed the village!” Those cowards, those clankers knew that there were only defenceless women and children. What they did was unforgivable. 

  
“Make contact with General Windu,” the clone commander ordered, “And have our men look for survivors. Take Agent Naboo with you.” He regarded the other agent who was quiet. Alderaan stared at the fire that started consuming the village below.

 

“Those bastards...” Alderaan fumed, “This won’t be forgotten.” He looked over his shoulder to the commander. “Take me to your leader; it’s time that I do what I was hired to do.”    
  


ooOoo

 

Drumming and singing filled the cave as Twi’lek men and women danced. “I hope you don't mind this,” Syndulla said with a bitter smile, “A little distraction goes far to ease the burden of the war on my men.” 

  
“You have provided well for your men, all your people,” Mace complimented. “So why won't you help me free them from this occupation?”

 

Syndulla shook his head. “I don't trust Senator Taa. His plans for our world after the war...” he explained, a mixture of exasperation and worry in his voice. His eyes roamed over to the dancers, but he didn’t see them, only the future. He clenched his fists as a feeling of helplessness overcame him.    
  


“The Republic will help you rebuild,” Ava reassured. “We won't abandon you.”   
  


He raised a hairless eyebrow ridge at her. “Your troops will stay for security?” The skepticism was clear on his face. 

 

Ava chose her words carefully. “For a while, to keep the peace while you rebuild your infrastructure.” She paused for a moment to let her words sink in, then added, “They’ll also protect Ryloth from crime syndicates and other unscrupulous groups that might otherwise take advantage of the weakened defenses caused by the droid army.”    
  


Syndulla shook his head and scoffed. “Another armed occupation is not a free Ryloth.” There was a tiredness in his eyes, a look of defeat. “How long before I am fighting you, Master Jedi?”  

 

So that was his true concern; not that the Republic would abandon them again, but that there would be an indefinite military presence. Unfortunately, neither Ava nor Mace had the power to assuage his fears. 

 

Mace’s comm beeped; his brows creased in concern. What could have happened that made his commander contact him? Ponds was highly independent and adaptable, and had agreed to the Jedi’s suggestion of a low trooper presence to ease the natives. “What is it?” he asked in his deep voice.  

 

It wasn’t just Ponds that appeared to him. The small figure of a Freelancer stood next to the clone. “The droids have begun a firebombing campaign,” Ponds reported. 

 

It was the Freelancer that spoke next with anger in his words. “Those metal kriffers attacked the villages,” he snarled, and his body shook with rage. Ava was shocked at the sight of the familiar Agent and his unusual fury. “I’ve already sent out my partner to check for survivors, but...” he trailed off, “If there are any survivors we’ll send them somewhere safe,” he finished but there was doubt that there were any survivors. 

 

The festive atmosphere had faded. All eyes turned to Cham Syndulla, who shuddered like he’d been physically struck. “Make the arrangements,” he finally told them with tired eyes. “I will speak to Senator Taaa.”

 

Orn Free Taa had four lekku, like Master Kup. However, that was where the blue Twi’lek’s similarity to the deceased Jedi Master ended. Senator Taa had an ample stomach, drooping jowls, and a triple chin that spoke of ease and plenty. Fortunately for him, as Ava remembered from her lessons in Twi’lek culture, because food on Ryloth was naturally scarce, obesity was desirable and considered a sign of wealth and prosperity. 

 

“Senator Taa,” Syndulla sneered, “So glad you could join us from comfortable Coruscant. Our people have survived with only me.” Syndulla was disgusted at how the other could be partying and eating his fill while their people were being murdered and enslaved. 

  
Senator Taa scowled. “I knew you would try to turn this into a campaign to take power! Need I remind you that it is _ I _ who leads our people in the Senate?”

 

“And it is I who leads our people here and now!” Syndulla retorted, his anger a bright blaze in the Force, clearly insulted at how the other Twi’lek was merely thinking about politics. 

  
“There will be nothing left to lead if you two refuse to work together,” Mace intervened, and though his tone was calm and serene, Ava could sense his exasperation at the two. She sympatized. 

  
Mace’s comlink beeped again. “General Windu, do you copy?” 

 

“I hear you, Skywalker,” Mace replied. Ava frowned. For Anakin to contact them now meant something was seriously wrong.

  
“My fighters are taking out the bombers as fast as they can, but there are just too many. I doubt we can stop them all. I suggest you get the people away from the cities.” His usual confidence was missing as he reported, and Ava could imagine his frustrated frown. 

  
Mace shook his head. “You must destroy those bombers, Skywalker. Then meet me at the Capitol.” Ava secretly admired the sheer confidence in her former master’s tone. Mace Windu left no room for failure in his command; he expected Anakin to destroy the bombers, as if there wasn’t any other outcome besides that. Do or do not, there was no try.   
  


Anakin clearly must have sensed it as well, because when he responded his voice had regained its usual cockyness. “I'll do what I can. Skywalker out.”

  
“What can the Separatists hope to gain from... burning our homes?” Senator Taa’s whole appearance looked shaken by Anakin’s report, his previous bravado now gone.  Any misgivings about how he acted were swiftly forgiven; it was clear to anyone that Taa cared deeply for his people. 

 

“Nothing. Wat Tambor spoils for others what he cannot possess,” Syndulla replied darkly.

  
“Then we must act quickly.”

  
That was a good start, Mace decided and quickly intervened. “Senator, your people are hesitant to join us because they're worried there'll be another military occupation.”

  
“The people have my promise that the clone army will leave once Ryloth is free of those droids.” Taa swore. 

  
Ava addressed the resistance leader. “General Syndulla, what assurance can you give Senator Taa you will not try to assume power?” 

 

“I only want to see my people free, Master Jedi,” Cham Syndulla promised fervently. The Force rang with the truth of his words. “I give my word. I believe in democracy.”

 

Senator Taa nodded his acceptance. It was clear to him that Syndulla only wanted what was best and not any political power. Internally he felt ashamed of himself. How could he only think about power and status during this horrid crisis? Syndulla wasn’t trying to make a political statement; he was demanding to know why Taa wasn’t there helping. If it weren’t for the new bill being voted over, one that decided whether or not to send relief aid to Ryloth, then Taa knew he would be on the next shuttle to his homeworld. 

  
“Then we are together in this,” Mace stated.

  
Syndulla seemed to be able to read his thoughts, because he gave Taa a small tight smile that quietly said that he forgave him. He nodded in farewell before ending the transmission and turning to his fellow rebels. “Men of Ryloth,” he began, “The time has come to free ourselves!” Everyone, the children, women, old and the men cheered.

 

ooOoo

Agent Naboo darted through the wreckage that was previously the village looking for any sign of survivors. “Keep an eye out, boyos,” she ordered the troopers accompanying her. All around her was devastation and it made her burn with anger. How could beings do something like this to other beings? Naboo closed her eyes and took a deep breath; her anger would get her nowhere. She had to focus on the moment and look for survivors. 

 

“Over here!” a clone shouted, and Naboo opened her eyes and looked in the direction that the sound came from. 

 

“I found one!” another cried out and soon more shouts of confirmations filled the area. Hope filled her as she realized that not all was lost. 

 

“Fa'kan san narsu! Eu!” A Twi’lek called out under some rubble. Naboo was the closest and she ran to her fellow sentient. It was a child, one that couldn’t be older than ten, pinned under a large slab of roof. “Narsu fa'kan san,” the child sniffled, clearly terrified. 

 

“I got you,” Naboo promised and tried to move the slab away. Tried being the keyword since the stone was too heavy for her to lift. Underneath her helmet Naboo scowled, where was Alderaan when she needed him? At least, she mused, things couldn’t get any worse. As if fate could hear her, it pettily decided that things could indeed get worse. Some of the stray fire that was helping destroy the village quickly swarmed over some of the destroyed house’s wooden beams and consumed them. “Kark,” she cursed.

 

The child screamed in fear as the flames crept towards the two. “Tislera! Tisla! Fa'kan san!” the little Twi’lek screamed with wide eyes. 

 

“ _ Kark! _ ” Naboo repeated herself but this time with some terror. “Oi! Someone help!” she shouted to nobody in particular. She tried again to lift the fallen roof bit off of the child but it was useless. She wasn’t strong enough. Tears formed around the corners of her eyes as she realized with horror that she was going to witness this little child’s death. “ _ NO! _ ” She screamed in panic as the child sobbed. Adrenaline filled her body and Naboo activated her armor’s augmented strength (a feature standard for Freelancer but rarely used since it drained both the armor and the one wearing it) as she tried again with every fiber of her being and this time the roof moved a little, “ _ CoME oN! cOme ON! _ ” She panted and the intensity of her words made her modulator fritz a little, making it sound deeper. The rooftop slowly lifted a few more inches; high enough for the child to crawl out. “ _ gO! _ ” she ordered, “ _ GeT OUt oF tHErE nOw! _ ” 

 

Despite not being able to understand her the child scrambled out of there. Just in time as well since the flames devoured the spot. 

 

“Sir!” A trooper ran over to her and pulled her out, snapping her out of her daze. “Sir, are you alright?” 

 

Naboo blankly stared at the clone for a few moments. “ _ hOw IS tHE kiD? _ ” she asked once she regained some of her bearings. She heard her damaged modulator and scowled; great now she was going to get scolded by Alderaan for destroying her modulator again.

 

The clone startled a little at the different sound before regaining his composure, “He’ll be just fine, sir.” Naboo closed her eyes in relief and sagged against the clone.

 

ooOoo

 

_ Shut up _ , Naboo signed to Alderaan as they made their way with Ponds to meet up with Windu and company. After damaging her modulator she refused to speak, instead resorting to sign language to convey her words. 

 

“I’m not saying anything,” Alderaan responded but everyone could practically hear the smirk in his smug tone. 

 

Naboo’s eye twitched in annoyance and wished she could take her helmet off to glare at her partner.  _ Just shut  _ up _ Alder; you were thinking it. _ She easily imaged the jerk’s condescending ‘I’m judging you’ look that he used on his fellow Freelancers. 

 

“I mean it’s not like the tenth time this month that you broke your equipment or anything,” Alderaan continued, ignoring her warning, “Or that I told you to choose a different voice since the one you use is one that destroys the modulator if you get too emotional.” Naboo’s hand twitched in an aborted motion to strangle the slicer as he continued to provoke her. “I mean I never could have predicted that this would happen, Naboo.” Next to him Ponds’ shoulders shook in amusement as he held back his laughter. The commander changed his mind; he  _ liked _ having these two Freelancers here. 

 

Naboo didn’t get a chance to respond since the company made it to the meeting point. “General Windu!” Alderaan cheerfully greeted with a wave. 

 

“Agent Alderaan, I presume?” Mace greeted him.

 

“Yeah, and chatty over here,” he jerked a gloved thumb at his silent enraged partner, “Is Naboo, combat medic.” 

 

“Were you able to find any survivors?” Syndulla interjected with a look of dread, scared to find out the answer.

 

“We were able to save twelve women and fifteen children,” Alderaan answered and turned to Ava. “Nice to see you again, Blue.” He grinned under his helmet, “It looks like you reconsidered my offer after all. I was getting worried that you forgot about me.” 

 

“I didn’t,” Ava coolly responded, “And it wasn’t me who hired you.” What was his  _ deal?  _ Surely a mercenary of his skills had plenty of other prospective employers. 

 

He somehow managed to look disappointed despite nobody being able to see his face, “Your cruel words hurt me.” He placed a hand over his heart just to show her how hurt he was. “I thought we were friends, Blue.” 

 

The other agent shifted her body in a manner that everyone recognized as exasperation.  _ You don’t have any friends, Alder. _ She signed out,  _ Now be serious; we’re on a job. _ She gave a little bow to the group.  _ I apologize on his behalf, Master Jedi, Agent Alderaan doesn’t have any manners or sense of what’s important. We were contracted to aid you and your troops in any way. What do you want us to do? _

 

“Our only way to the city is to cross that energy bridge,” Mace began. He decided to ignore Alderaan’s...  _ flirting _ . 

 

Alderaan cocked his head, “I’ve studied the layout,” he said, taking things seriously, “The only way to get across is when the droids have it activated. Only they have the means to control the bridge. I could try to see if I can slice in and activate it myself, but that could take time we don’t have.” 

  
Cham Syndulla pointed to two transports taking a winding cliff path to their left. “Perhaps there is your way. My spies tell me those transports carry treasure. It’s not enough for the Separatists to enslave and murder us. They must rob us too.”

 

Ava frowned as she skeptically looked at the transports. “You think we can use them to get across the bridge?” she asked. “It’s risky. They are usually scanned while crossing.” Various ways of how things could go wrong played through her mind.    
  


Mace shook his head in slight disappointment at his former student’s hesitance. Had he not taught her to trust in the Force? “When I get control of the bridge, you must start the attack,” he informed the leader of the freedom fighters. “Agent Alderaan, you will come with me; once we enter the city you will go to the control center and make sure that nobody deactivates that bridge.”

 

Alderaan nodded, “Sounds good to me.” He turned to his partner and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Naboo, once the fighting starts head over to the natives. Tend to their wounded and keep them safe.” Alderaan squeezed her shoulder. He of all people knew that Naboo wasn’t a frontline fighter; neither was he (the missing eye gave that away), but at least he could somewhat handle himself. 

 

ooOoo   
  


Windu, Stak, Razor, and Alderaan waited for the first transport to pass them before the Jedi lept of the cliff to land on the speeder bike guarding it. The droid had no time to even speak before Windu cut it in half. With grace he used the momentum of the bike to jump again and land in sync with the three others on the back of the second transporter. He used his lightsaber to cut a hole and everyone jumped down into the cargo bay. 

 

Cham Syndulla lowered his macrobinoculars. “They're in. Let's go.”

  
“Ava, I'll need you to create a diversion,” Mace’s voice came in through her comlink. “Get the rest of Lightning squadron ready.”

  
“Copy that.” Ava relayed the order to Ponds and helped get the walkers ready. Off to her left, a Twi’lek fighter helped an adventurous trooper, Jewels, if she remembered correctly, mount a blurrg.

  
“My men are ready,” Cham told her.   
  


The four felt the transporter come to a halt, “Showtime.” Alderaan uttered quietly and his hand crept to the blaster strapped on his thigh. Every fiber of his being was on alert and he stretched his senses to remain aware of what was happening. His heart began to rapidly beat as the buzz of adrenaline raced through his system. This is what he lived for; the thrill of flirting with danger. Unbidden an excited grin crossed his face as his body completely stilled. Now wasn’t the time to let his head get high. He could enjoy the sensation after he completed his contract. It was an euphoric feeling when the adrenaline was mixed with the high of success. This was why he loved his job. 

 

Alderaan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His heart slowed down and the loud thudding became mute. He could hear the battle droids chat among themselves as they moved to the first transporter. “All right, hold it there.” One of them said, “Let's go. The boss wants this done.” The familiar sound of a scan buzzed as the droids checked for anything amiss. “This one's all clear.”    
  


Windu shifted a little, “Here they come,” he warned the others, his hand gripped his lightsaber tightly. Alderaan was good with shielding his emotions but he wasn’t the Master of the Order for nothing; he could pick up the trace emotion of excitement. If Mace was a lesser being he would have felt it as well. There was something appealing about putting your life on an all or nothing gamble. But, he strictly reminded himself, it wasn’t just his life he was risking.    
  


“Wait! I'm picking up an anomaly in there. Stay alert.” A droid warned as they approached the second transporter. Both Windu and Alder tensed a little. 

 

“Prepare to fire,” Ponds ordered his brothers, anticipation making adrenaline course through his veins.    
  


“Open the cargo hatch,” the droid ordered. 

  
“Oh, no!” it cried when Mace ignited his lightsaber. “You're under arrest. You have the r-” Mace pulled it forward and cut it in half.

 

“We're under attack!” the second cried. Mace cut it down as they ran down the ramp.  Fire from above began shooting down the other speeders. 

 

A siren began to wail, and the bridge pulsed. “Run for it!” Mace ordered. “They're turning the bridge off!”

 

“You don’t say?” Alder retorted as he and the two clones ran to real ground. “Move it!” he shouted one of the troopers that was just not fast enough. Then he was flying through the air along with the troopers. They reached the end and grabbed the edge of the cliff just before the bridge disappeared. 

 

He turned his head just in time to see Windu leap onto the falling tank, run up it onto a speeder bike, then turn it around to fly to their side. He dropped just before it could crash into another speeder bike, then lifted the three up to safety.

 

He briefly glanced at the three, “I'll hold them off.” He gravely informed them as he deflected some blaster bolts. “Get that bridge back up.”   
  


“Sir, yes, sir!” Stak and Razor barked out.

 

“You two,” Alderaan piped up, “Follow my lead. I know where we need to go.” The two troopers nodded and the three ran off into the stronghold.  

 

Ava, Ponds, and Cham Syndulla watched the action from above, astride their respective walkers and blurrg. “Once we get into the city, Lightning Squadron will take out the tanks, then help mop up any remaining droid forces,” Ava told them. Three bursts came from her comlink. Ava took a deep breath to calm her tingling nerves and nodded to the Twi’lek leader. “That’s the signal. Let’s free your planet.”

 

“Charge!” Syndulla roared, raising his blaster above his head. The blurrgs began overtaking her walker as they headed down the hill. Apparently, they were faster. 

 

“No time for finesse,” Alder muttered to himself as Razor all but kicked down the durasteel door. The battle droids raised their blasters at them and one started to say something. Alder shot in in the head, “Save it!” He suggested. He let the other men destroy the remaining droids as he lunged to the control panel. Automatically he started to slice into their servers. Numbers hovered over his visor as he rebooted the bridge system; his fingers tapping away at the keyboard. “You!” He pointed at random, “Pull that switch on when I say contact.”

 

“Right!” The clone...Stak? Alder wasn’t paying attention to who obeyed, said.

 

“Contact!” Alder shouted.   
  


The other clone hit his comm to report to his general. “Bridge is up, sir.” He looked up and watched as his brothers and the freedom fighters charged across the bridge. “And just in time too.”    
  


“ _ HE’s loSinG HIs tOUch.” _ Agent Naboo spoke out loud and startled the freedom fighter next to her. She shook her head as they crossed onto the other side. “ _ lEt’S mOVe iT! _ ” She ordered as she shot a stray droid in the head. “ _ MedICs wITh mE! _ ” Two clones, Lifeline and Fix-It, Ava realized, followed the agent to tend to the enslaved natives, who cheered as the combined Resistance and Republic forces entered the city. 

 

“You take these droids,” Mace told Ava and Syndulla. “I'll go find Wat Tambor.”   
  
Ava nodded. “Right.” 

 

Lightning Squadron split into groups of five, surrounding the Separatist tanks and firing until their armor was penetrated. Meanwhile, the battle droids met their end from Twi’lek’s blasters or their mounts’ jaws. Ava watched one blurrg bite a droid in half and shake its body vigorously like a domesticated massiff with a toy.

 

Mace cut down Tambor’s droid guards with ease and pointed his amethyst blade at the Skakoan. “Surrender.”   
  


Tambor looked around his former base nervously. How could things have gone so badly for him? He had the upper hand! “General Windu, perhaps we can come to a compromise,” he offered as he wondered how much money was needed to bribe the Jedi.    
  


Mace internally scoffed. “Not when I hold all the cards.”   
  


Suddenly hyena bombers flew over their heads. “It appears a surrender is unnecessary,” Tambor said hysterically, “We will all perish for the glory of the Separatist Alliance!” As he spoke Alderaan and the two troopers appeared and stood next to the Jedi Master, blasters pointing at the enemy leader. 

 

Two A-Wings, one red and one yellow, swooped in and blasted the bombers.  Anakin had come through. Ava let out a breath she’d held when she saw the bombers. The Force was with them today. The Republic and Resistance forces advanced into the plaza where Tambor was held at blaster and saberpoint.    
  


Tambor slumped in defeat as the men around them cheered in victory.  “What are your terms for surrender?” Even he knew that no amount of money would get him out of this.

 

“They're unconditional,” Cham told him, hardly daring to believe it was finally over.   
  


“Agreed,” Tambor reluctantly conceded.   
  


Cham turned his attention to Windu. “I thank you, Master Jedi. Today, all of Ryloth thanks you.”   
  


“You've earned your freedom, General, all of you,” Mace replied with a smile.

 

Alderaan holstered his blaster and turned to survey the area. It looked like his job was done; he’d have to check up on Naboo and fix her modulator the first chance he got. Before he moved to do exactly that the Chiss walked over to him. He raised his hand as if to say hello. “I thought you’d be captured,” he said in lieu of a greeting, the teasing tone apparent. Beside him Stak and Razor looked at each other in confusion.    
  


Ava ignored him and addressed the troopers. “Stak, Razor, good work out there. You're a credit to the 187th.” 

 

Alderaan coughed ostentatiously. “No praise for me, Blue? I thought we were friends.”

 

Ava’s stare turned icy. “Then you thought wrong.” She turned and left. 

 

“My offer still stands, Blue!” he cheerfully and shamelessly shouted to her retreating form as he waved his hand in farewell. He watched her walk away for a few beats before nodding to Stak and Razor, “Gentlemen, I bid thee a farewell.” He tilted his head in a manner that gave off the impression that he was winking at them. “Tell your general that Agent Naboo will stay behind and assist as needed; I have a report to give.” The men nodded and Alder walked out to inform Naboo of the plan. 

 

ooOoo

 

Late that night Ava quietly walked through the silent streets of the capitol. The official celebration might be the next day, but the people had already started to party. It took well into the night before the natives grew tired and went to sleep. Ava wished she could be as well, but the adrenaline of the day’s battle still coursed through her veins. 

 

“With all due respect,” a voice interrupted the silence and it was only due to years of training that Ava didn’t jump. Ava didn’t recognize the voice nor the Force signature; the mysterious person continued, oblivious to Ava’s presence. “I don’t believe that we’re ready to proceed to the next stage of our plan.” Ava crept forward to try to see who was talking. Her body was pressed against the wall of a Twi’lek home. 

 

“What you believe does not matter, Agent Naboo,” a different voice responded. It was familiar but Ava couldn’t place where she had heard it before. “We were not prepared for today’s actions and if we do not act then everything you have worked for will be for naught.” 

 

“Jakku doesn’t think anything will change.” The voice, Naboo, offered. “I’m inclined to trust him on this; the direc–”. The agent suddenly stopped talking. Had the Freelancer somehow realized that Ava was spying on her? Immediately she suppressed her own signature out of reflex. 

 

The next few minutes were some of the tensest of Ava’s life as she anxiously waited to see if Naboo would catch her spying. “Is everything alright?” the person Naboo was reporting to asked. 

 

“I thought I sensed something,” the Freelancer responded.

 

_ Sensed? _

 

“It’s nothing, just stress. As I was saying before, that man isn’t the sort to care. That man’s psych evaluation...” She trailed off. 

 

“I understand your concern Agent,” the person replied, “But we will proceed; for right now continue things as normal. I will contact you when you are needed.”

 

“Safety and peace, sir.” Naboo said but it was clear to Ava that the woman was displeased. 

 

“Safety and peace.” The being replied and then there was silence; signaling that the person was gone. There were soft footsteps, only heard thanks to Chiss hearing, walking closer to Ava. Quickly Ava jumped up to the house’s roof and watched as the Freelancer made her way back to the place where Syndulla offered to stay. Ava moved to the shadowy part of the roof as Naboo tilted her helmeted head up and for a split second the Jedi swore that the Freelancer was staring at her. Once the hired medic was gone from view, Ava jumped back down to the ground.  _ What was that all about? _ she wondered. Was Naboo the only Force-sensitive Freelancer, or were there others? And who had trained them? Just what was going on?


End file.
